Daddy's Girl
by Link's Rose
Summary: A series of oneshots based around Alex Murphy's daughter, starting from childhood to the events of Robocop 2014, with a little twist. (Anna is an original character.)
1. Introductions

_A/N: Hello! So, I saw the Robocop remake a few days ago, and a thought started bugging me in the middle of it; What if Alex also had a daughter, older than David? It didn't really grow very much, and the main plot points didn't __**really**__change all that much, so... I decided to make a series of oneshots. I don't own robocop, and I hope you enjoy them :)_

* * *

Introductions

Anna hadn't been allowed to come to the hospital with her mother when it was time for her little brother to come. She'd stayed with her father's partner Jack, while he went with her mom. It was a few days later that she met her new baby brother, David.

Alex picked Anna up the morning after David was born, and told her that it would be another day or two until her baby brother and her mom were coming home. When the day came, she'd greeted her mother with an elated -but gentle, as her dad reminded her that she was sore- hug the moment she set the baby carrier down in the house.

When Anna saw her baby brother for the first time, the three year-old was awestruck by how _tiny_ he was.

"Was I small like that too, mommy?" she'd asked. Her mother answered that she'd been a little bit bigger, because her little brother was born a little earlier than he was supposed to be. "Well...What's his name?" she asked. Clara and Alex both smiled, and Clara answered;

"David. David Jackson Murphy."

A big smile came to the girl's face. Leaning over the baby carrier where her new little brother slept, she lightly kissed his forehead.

"Hi David, I'm your big sister Anna." she whispered. "I hope we get to be friends when you get bigger, I need someone to play with."

She heard her parents quietly laughing at that, but nothing could distract her when her little brother's eyes started opening. They were kind of blue-brown, the brown was like her dad's. Anna giggled. Her little brother was already so cute!

"His eyes are almost the same colour as yours, daddy." she informed him. Alex chuckled before standing from the couch, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I think you and I are gonna go out for a little while. Mommy and your little brother are both going to sleep, so... how about we go out for some ice cream?" he suggested. Anna nodded.

"Okay, daddy." she said. Standing up, the little girl hugged her mother goodbye, kissing her cheek. "Have a good sleep, mommy."

Anna's favorite place to get ice cream - and in Alex's case, lunch - was a fairly short walk, but she talked his ear off all the way. She talked about anything that came to mind; what she'd had for dinner at Jack's, something she'd seen on TV, perhaps even something her imaginary friend had said.

When the reached the little diner that sold the ice cream, the woman behind the counter - who'd come to recognize Alex's little family - 'secretly' gave the young girl an extra scoop of strawberry ice cream.

Halfway through her cone, Anna said, "Daddy? I think I like David as my little brother," before continuing like she hadn't said anything.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? Remember, this being a series of oneshots, that there's a time-skip between updates. It may be a few months, or a few years, for Anna._


	2. Accidents Happen

_A/N: I'm back with another chapter. As I said, there's been a bit of a time-skip. I apologize if the chapter doesn't seem to make sense..._

* * *

Accidents Happen

Someone was calling her. Anna was scared, she didn't know where she was. She wanted her parents. Her arm really hurt, she couldn't move it at all.

_"The damage was... extensive. Mentally, she will recover, but her body... With her being so young, there... there was nothing we could do."_

The five year-old's memory moved backwards; she was in her friend Jillian's car, on her way home after a sleepover. Everything was so happy, they were laughing and Jill's mom was singing with the CD she'd put in.

_"Of course, there will be time to adjust, but... until she's old enough..."_

Bright lights appeared on Anna's side of the car, Jill's mom was screaming, and then she was thrown to the side. The world blacked out, and each time she came to she saw something else; metal crunched, glass shattered, everything outside the car was rolling. Or was it the car? Finally, the car came to a stop, and the blackness took Anna away from the pain, if only briefly.

_"It's going to be quite an adjustment, for all of you."_

Anna's eyes opened, and she looked around, confused. Where was she? What was happening? Was she... upside down? No... sideways. Why was she sideways? She wanted to get out of the car. Reaching for the seat in front of her, to stand up, the girl drew back with a cry when pain shot through the arm she'd tried to move. Tears welled in her eyes as she became aware of _pain, everywhere_.

"Daddy!" she cried, but didn't move. It hurt too much. There was someone outside, she couldn't see them, but they were talking to her. There were lots of voices, she couldn't tell the difference between them. Then someone was picking her up, and she _screamed_. "No! Don't-don't touch me!" With the arm that didn't hurt as much, she tried to push the person away, everywhere they touched hurt worse. The person laid her down on a bed, and someone put a mask over her mouth. They were putting her to sleep again.

* * *

When she woke up, Anna felt really weird. She couldn't feel her arm, and her head hurt. There was a weird beeping noise, and the sheets underneath her were scratchy and uncomfortable. The girl tried opening her eyes, but squeezed them shut tight at the bright lights. She made a little whining noise, trying to lift her arm to cover her eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Anna?"

It was her mom! She sounded really tired, and worried. It was still too bright, but the girl opened her eyes to find her mom.

"Mommy?" she whispered, her voice was dry and scratchy. Her mom was sitting beside her bed, in a chair that didn't look very comfy.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" her mother asked, shifting closer. The girl wrinkled her nose a little.

"My head hurts, and my mouth tastes funny, and I can't feel my arm." the girl responded, confused. "Where are we mommy? Where's Jill, and her mom? Are daddy and David here?" Clara didn't answer Anna for a few seconds.

"We're in a hospital. Jill and her mom... they got hurt really bad. Your daddy took David to get breakfast across the street, but they should be back soon." she finally said.

"Why are we in the hospital?"

There was another silence. "Well... do you remember how you were coming home from your sleepover with Jill, sweetie?" Anna nodded. "There was a really big truck on the road, and the person driving it wasn't watching where they were going, and they crashed into Jill's car."

Anna's eyes widened. She'd seen car crashes in movies, and cartoons, and they looked really bad.

"Are they gonna be okay?" she asked. Clara nodded.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in came her dad and two year-old baby brother.

"Anna!" David squeaked, reaching an arm out to point from their dad's arms. The two year-old loved his big sister, and that was the first word he'd said -aside from 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

"Hey, look who's awake," Alex said, relief in his voice as he sat in the chair next to Clara, leaning over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Hey, sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Anna wanted to shrug.

"I dunno. My head hurts. ...I can't feel my arm." Remembering this, the five year-old tried to look down where her arm was. There was a blanket pulled up to her shoulders, so she couldn't see anything. She felt a bunch of stuff on her right arm, but there wasn't anything on her left. Lifting her arm sluggishly, she tried to move the blanket, but her arm wouldn't move, her hand wasn't grabbing the blanket. She frowned, making a frustrated noise.

"Sweetie, I don't think you should-"

"I want to see." she said stubbornly. Before either parent could either stop or help her, Anna's hand got out from under the blanket, and she was able to push it down off her shoulders. Her left shoulder was covered in bandages, and her eyes widened.

Her arm... was _gone_. There was just... her shoulder. Her breathing became short, as she began to panic, and the beeping monitor beeped faster. Her arm was gone, her arm was gone! Anna felt her dad sitting her up, gently rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. It took several minutes, but the soothing whispers of 'It's okay,' accompanied with the motion on her back calmed her, if only slightly. The monitor was slowing down, and she could breathe, but Anna was shaking now, and crying.

"Pu-put it ba-ack.." she tried to say, her voice hitching and wobbling with her tears. "Da-daddy, I-I-"

"It'll be okay, Anna. It's gonna be okay.." Alex continued to soothe her, until the doctor came in to check on his young patient. He told her that they couldn't fix her arm, but when she was old enough she could get a new one, but that was quite a long way away. Anna knew her mommy and daddy would make it better, like they made everything better.

* * *

_A/N: I know, this wasn't the best, but I'm working with what I can. I don't have much to go off of, but I imagine anyone would be pretty freaked out if their arm was _gone_. I don't own Robocop, see you next chapter! (The time skip won't be _quite_ as big in the next chapter, just a few months.) Bye!_


	3. Different

_A/N: We get some interesting and not-very-happy stuff happening in this chapter. Anna is 6, David is 3, just so you know. I don't own Robocop, enjoy!_

* * *

Different

The month following Anna's release from the hospital were hard, and different. The doctor had taken the parents aside, explaining that there were many things Anna would be unable to do on her own, things she would have to learn to do again, and things she wouldn't be able to do, period.

She couldn't tie her shoes anymore, and needed help getting dressed. She couldn't play her favorite game on the computer anymore - which required two hands - and had to get a backpack she wouldn't have to put over both of her shoulders for when school started in the fall.

She couldn't swim on her own, had to use floaties in the pool over the summer, and swim in the shallow end. She _hated_ it. She didn't see Jill anymore, didn't get to see her in the hospital, but her mom had told her she would be in her class when school started.

The bandage that was wrapped around what was left of her shoulder was taken off a few days before she started grade one. She didn't want to look at it, deliberately wore her few long-sleeved shirts so that she wouldn't see it poking out of the end of her sleeve. It was weird, and it looked gross.

As her first day was quickly approaching, Anna started worrying more and more about the problem with her arm. What would the other kids say, and her teacher? Would they laugh, or think she was weird? The night before her first day of school, when her dad was tucking her in, she asked him.

"What if the other kids think I'm weird, and don't like me?"

Sitting down on the side of Anna's bed, Alex pulled his young daughter into his lap, tilting her head so she was looking him in the eye.

"I won't lie, and say you'll make friends with everyone in your class, but if someone doesn't like you because of this," he gently tapped her shoulder. "Then they aren't worth being friends with, okay?"

Anna nodded her head, yawning tiredly and resting her head on his chest. When he moved to lay her back down, the girl hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you."

"I love you two, Anna. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

The girl tiredly nodded, already on the verge of drifting off. When she did fall asleep, she wasn't nearly as worried as she'd been before her dad tucked her in.

School wasn't nearly as scary as Anna thought it would be. Only a few people stared at her arm, and she didn't get lost in the hallway because her mom walked her straight to her classroom. Her teacher was named Mrs. Morgan, and she was really nice. Anna was one of the first kids in the classroom, because her mom had to drop her off early to take David to preschool.

The only other kids in the room were a big-looking boy on the other side of the room, and a girl that looked like she was trying to figure out where she wanted to sit. There was a bunch of coat hooks at the back of the room, by the door that led outside, and each of them had a name tag above it.

Anna was a fast learner, and she learned how to write and read lots of different words back in Kindergarten, so she found her name tag really fast. She was glad there were only the other two kids in the room right now, so she didn't have to worry about either of them staring when she took her coat off, hanging it up with her bag. She sat down near the back, surprised when the other girl sat down directly beside her.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked bluntly. Anna frowned, she didn't want to talk about it.

"I got in a car accident." the six year-old responded quietly. The other girl flipped her hair -blonde, and in two braids- and started talking again.

"I heard you can get a whole new arm, if you can afford it. Why didn't you get one?" she pressed. Anna shied back a little bit, the girl was a bit bigger than her and seemed scary.

"The doctor said I was too small, but I can probably get one in a few more years." Anna repeated what she remembered the older man had said.

"That seems dumb. How'd you get in a car accident?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she almost snapped. Anna was tired of all the questions. It was a good thing that the bell went for school to start right then, the other girl looked like she wanted to bite her head off.

Once the rest of the kids were in the class, Mrs. Morgan introduced herself, and said they were going to play a little game to get to know each other's names, instead of doing attendance the boring way. There was a little red ball in her desk, she would give it to one of the students and they would introduce themselves and say something they liked to do, or something about them, before passing it to the person beside them.

Since Anna was near the back of the class, she was one of the last people to get the ball, which she didn't mind. While she waited, she learned that the boy she'd seen earlier was named Daniel Oaken, that he had two sisters and an older brother, and his mother was a nurse. There was also a nice girl named Kaitlyn Dietrich, she loved to ride horses, and she was an only child.

There were more people, but she didn't remember many of their names. Right before the ball came to her, she leaned that the almost-scary girl was named Addison Warden, her mom wrote books and she 'didn't have a dad'.

Addison threw the plush red ball for Anna to catch, but didn't quite make it. Some of her classmates giggled, and she frowned. Why hadn't she caught it? She had reached up and it had just - _oh_. She remembered something the doctor had told her, that for a while she would still think she had an arm, even think she could feel it, even though it wasn't there. She couldn't remember what he'd called it.

"Sorry..." she said, leaning down to pick the ball up. "I-I'm Anna Murphy, I like to play games with my dad and little brother, and my dad's a police officer." Eager to get the attention away from herself, Anna passed the ball to the right, but soon after realized there was no one to catch it. Snickers and giggles erupted as once again, Anna picked the ball up. She blushed bright red, grateful when the teacher went on to explain what they would do in first grade.

Mrs. Morgan talked with the class right up until recess, giving them all a notice to put in their bags for their parents to read. Then they were dismissed for recess. Anna didn't play with the other kids, just sat on the playground and watched. She _wanted_ to do something, but what could she do?

Monkey bars were definitely out of the question, and she couldn't really climb the ladder for the slide. Almost everything on the playground involved climbing in some way. Maybe the swings... No, both sets were already taken. Anna sighed. What could she do?

As it turned out, it was time to go back inside before she had time to do _anything_. The teacher led them to the gym, pointing out the library and the bathrooms along the way with hopes that the students would remember where they were.

They were going to play games in the gym today, starting out with dodgeball, and then they would play freeze tag, then they would go back to the classroom.

For the most part, Anna had fun. Dodgeball was a little harder, 'cause she only had one arm to use, but she was good at catching and dodging.

"Hey, I was going to grab that ball!" Anna hadn't even been paying attention, until Addison snatched the ball from her hand, or at least tried to.

"There's another one right there, I got this one first." she insisted, pulling the ball back and throwing it. The taller girl glared, before grabbing the ball Anna pointed out. Anna made a point to stay on the opposite side of their part in the gym for the rest of the game.

Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid her for Freeze-tag, especially since she seemed to be purposefully following her around. Well, until she got frozen. Anna had the misfortune of running past Addison while avoiding being tagged, and the other girl stuck her foot out, tripping her. Anna fell, and she fell hard. She almost caught herself, but her arm couldn't hold her up. Her knees stung, she'd skinned them when she fell, but that was all.

"You tripped me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It was an accident!" Addison said innocently. Anna knew that was a lie, and she wanted to tell the teacher, but what if Mrs. Morgan thought _she _was lying?

Then the game was over, and they were back in the classroom. Anna moved to the other side of the class, away from Addison. Now they were doing another activity to get to know each other. They all sat in a circle, had "The Talking Ball", and whoever had the ball would say their name -again- and say one of their favourite things, or something they did over the summer.

When it was Anna's turn, she was frozen. She had no idea what to say, stuttered a few times but went quiet.

"Why don't you tell us about that car accident you were in? That happened over the summer time." Addison suggested innocently. It seemed the word 'Accident' worked like magic, and suddenly everyone wanted to know about it. Anna shrank back as Mrs. Morgan tried to get the kids to quiet down and take their seats.

"Leave her alone!" someone suddenly yelled. Everyone stopped, looking for the kid who'd yelled. It was Daniel, the boy from earlier. "I... I don't think she wants to talk about it." Anna nodded her head quickly, rolling the ball to the reformed circle, anywhere away from her.

Daniel was nice, she decided. He stopped everyone from asking questions about her. Anna wanted Daniel to be her friend. If they became friends... maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_A/N: So, first days of school generally aren't easy, I kinda feel bad for putting Anna through all this. See you next chapter! :)_


	4. Protector

_A/N: We've got a larger time-skip this time around. Anna is 8, in grade 3, David is 5 and just starting grade 1 (early). I don't own Robocop, but am staking a claim over Anna. _

* * *

Protector

"Don't worry, David. Mrs. Morgan is a great teacher, she's really nice." Anna spoke reassuringly to her little brother. It was his first day of Grade 1, and his class was just down the hall from her new one. This time it was their dad walking them to class.

"Bye, daddy. I'll see you at recess, Anna." David hugged Alex tightly upon entering his classroom.

"I'll see you after school, David." their dad promised, ruffling his hair affectionately. Anna waved at her first grade teacher before her dad lead her down the hall a few doors to _her_ new class. Mr. Taylor was supposedly the best teacher in the school, or so she'd heard over the last two years. Anna would be the judge of that herself.

Much the same as the last two years, her friend Daniel -one of her only friends at the school- was already in the class. If you asked her now, becoming friends with Daniel back in grade 1 was one of the best choices she'd made in school. Addison had gone from teasing to bullying as the months in first grade went by, and it only carried through grade two.

The people who picked on her called her 'the one-armed freak' and other such similar names, but Anna tried not to react to it. Eventually, if she didn't react, they'd get bored with it and stop. Or, at least she hoped.

"I'll see you after school, Dad." she quickly said goodbye to her dad, throwing her arm around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you after school." he echoed, smiling as he hugged her back. "Have a good first day."

_Fat chance,_ Anna secretly thought, but just smiled wide as she waved. Then she turned, focused on her best friend.

"Hey Danny, did you see the Red Wings game last saturday?" she started; David loved watching the Red Wings play with their dad, and both had in turn gotten Anna interested in it as well. Daniel shook his head, but smiled at his friend.

"Nah, I was camping, we just got back on saturday. I actually forgot the game was on." he finished sheepishly. Anna laughed.

"C'mon, I want you to meet my little brother, David." she said, grabbing his hand and towing him along back down the hall to Mrs. Morgan's class. "Hi Mrs. Morgan." she greeted when they entered the classroom. "Daniel, this is my little brother David. David, this is my best friend Daniel." she introduced the two when they reached her brother. David was shy, peeking out at Daniel from behind Anna and waving once. The two were able to say hello, but there wasn't time for anything else before the bell went, and they had to go to their class.

"Race you to the swings!" Anna and Daniel were the first ones out of their class at Recess. It was common practice the last two years, they would be the first ones out at recess and lunch, and they would race. Anna may have only had one arm, but she made up for it with strength in her legs. She was _fast_.

Daniel had had a head start this time, however, and that may have made all the difference; The first graders were usually the first ones to the playground - the kindergarteners had their own play area, and the playground was closest to the first grade classrooms - and Anna wouldn't have even seen what was going on with David if she'd been the first one out.

There were two bigger boys standing in front of him, to boys from her class -she couldn't be bothered to remember their names, but they were troublemakers. Her little brother looked worried, and scared, and just a little bit mad. Anna slowed to a stop, abandoning the race and going towards the playground.

"David!" she called. He turned to face his sister, and she saw the problem right away; he had a soccer ball, honestly the only good one they were allowed to use. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two third-graders wanted it. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Why do you care about this little shrimp, freak?" one of them taunted. Anna glared at him, her hand clenching into a fist. Anna _hated_ that word. _Freak_. It may as well have been a curse word, like the ones she'd accidentally heard her neighbor yelling a few weeks before.

"He's my brother, and he got the ball first, so back off and let him play with it." she snapped. Anna had loved her little brother from the moment she'd first met him, she wasn't about to let some stupid bullies push him around.

One of them rolled his eyes, before pushing Anna out of the way and grabbing the ball from her brother. David tried to pull back, but only ended up falling over on his rear end. Anna helped him up, and was about to give the two boys - clutching the ball and cheering with victory as they ran towards the field - a piece of her mind when David stopped her.

"It's just a ball. C'mon, we can go play on the swings."

With a last look at the irritating boys and a huff, Anna went along with him to hang out with her best friend, before recess ended. And when she returned to her class she informed Mr. Taylor - in secret, of course - about what happened with her brother, and who had done it. He promised he'd deal with them, whatever that meant.

"So David, how was your first day of school?" David and Anna's mother asked over the dinner table.

"It was okay. Anna was right, Mrs. Morgan was really nice. But, at recess someone took the ball I was playing with, but Anna came to help me. We didn't get the ball back, but she let me hang out with her and Daniel." David answered around a mouthful of corn.

"David, you gotta wait 'til you swallow your food to talk." Anna reminded him. He apologized with a little laugh.

"How about you, Anna? Did that girl Addison give you any trouble today?"

It was no secret to Anna and David's parents that people were picking on their daughter. The teachers and supervisors tried to put a stop to it often, but they couldn't keep an eye on Anna all the time, so it _did_ happen unfortunately. Anna shook her head.

"Nope. Maybe she got bored with picking on me." Anna shrugged. If that was the case, she was glad. If not, she could put up with it.

That night, after Anna had brushed her teeth and was headed to say goodnight to her mom before her dad tucked her in, David called her into his room.

"Anna, I gotta tell you something!" he called. The moment Anna stepped into his room, the young boy threw his arms around her, hugging her. "Thanks for trying to help me with those bullies. You're the bestest big sister ever." With that, he stood on his toes and kissed her cheek. Anna grinned at her little brother.

"Thanks David. Tell me if they - or anyone else - picks on you. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Goodnight."

"Okay, see you in the morning..." David said with a pout. He hated bedtime, even when he was sleepy. Not that Anna liked it any better, though.

When Alex was tucking David in and saying goodnight, his son surprised him with a question.

"Daddy, what's a freak?" he asked quietly. Alex was confused by the question.

"It means...something that isn't normal, something different. Why, where did you hear that word?" The father had an idea of where, but he just wanted to make sure.

"The bully that took my ball called Anna that. He was mean. I think he made Anna sad."

Alex nodded, more to himself, before saying goodnight to his son.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, another chapter. Thing. The next one, we get a bit of insight into what happened with the accident, from an adult's perspective. (Also, Alex's seemingly-understated reaction to the whole 'freak' thing is explained)See ya!_


	5. Soon

_A/N: As I said, in this chapter we get a bit more information about the car accident, and Alex and Clara's opinion on the whole 'freak' thing. I don't own Robocop. Enjoy!_

_Ps. The time-skip here is only a few days. _

* * *

Soon

"_What does it say?" Clara asked, referring to the email her husband was reading. _

"_...Full compensation. He's donating the money needed for Anna, Jill and Elaine's medical treatments, because it was one of his employees who hit them." Alex said quietly, as he continued reading. "OmniCorp has been developing robotic prosthetics. Moving, working prosthetics. He's saying he'll pay for Anna to get one, with upgrades when they're needed."_

_Clara sighed quietly. This was sounding too good to be true, like at the end of his message this man would ask for something in return that they couldn't pay. _

"_All he asks in return is that we don't press charges. The employee was irresponsible, and 'let go'." Alex continued, like he'd read her mind. Perhaps they had been thinking the same thing. _

"_...What should we do?" Clara questioned after a long silence. "If we take the offer, and something comes up in fine print... Alex, we can't afford that."_

"_I know, I know. But, if there is a chance, shouldn't we take it? I mean... a robotic arm is better than no arm." Alex sighed tiredly. _

"_We'll figure it out, Alex, and we'll do what's best for Anna."_

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Clara's voice stirred Alex from his thoughts. It was early in the morning; the sun was just starting to peek through the blinds.

"That business owner who paid for Anna's medical care, he mentioned OmniCorp's prosthetic limbs. That he'd pay for one for Anna. I'm thinking... maybe we should take him up on that." The thought hadn't come out of nowhere, Alex had considered it more than a few times since he'd found out his daughter was being bullied.

She was eight years old, she deserved to have a proper childhood, to do things other kids could. Already she'd returned from school several times, disgruntled because she'd been picked last for a team sport, or the captains had fought over who had to pick her, or simply having to sit out while the other kids had fun.

And the _bullying_. Who knew children, elementary children no less, could be so mean over something like Anna's _arm_.

Alex voiced these thoughts to Clara. She didn't respond for a long while.

"...Alright. You're right." she finally agreed. "Just in case it doesn't work out, or something goes wrong... I don't think we should tell her yet, until we're sure it's going to happen." she added quickly. No need to get the girl's hopes up in case it _didn't_ work out.

"Okay. I'll talk to him today, see if we can't figure this out while it's still my day off."

Alex's phone call was not fruitless. Holding up the initial offer from those years ago, the man referred him to a Dr. Dennett Norton, a doctor specializing in cases like Anna's. Though, usually said cases were with adults, he'd informed him, so he didn't know what to expect for an eight year old girl.

Alex decided to pay the doctor a visit.

* * *

"Ah, Mr... Alex Murphy, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Dennett Norton." the man greeted when Alex entered his office. "Mr. Fox called, told me you planned to come see me." he explained, shaking Alex's hand when he offered.

"Nice to meet you, doctor."

"Please, take a seat," Dennett gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Now, Fox told me you were coming, though... he didn't inform me as to why." Alex heard the unspoken question.

"Right. About three years ago, my daughter was in a car accident that an irresponsible employee of his caused. Mr. Fox offered full payment for her medical care, and mentioned that OmniCorp has been developing robotic prosthetics. Anna... she lost her arm. Today, he referred me to you, to get whatever information I needed before making a decision."

"I see... " Dr. Norton thought for a minute or two. "Well, I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Murphy, my research with the prosthetics has been strictly on adults thus far, and I'm going to explain why that is."

"The prosthetic limb functions as though it's a real limb through a computer implant in the brain. The brain sends the signals, the chip intercepts them and the prosthetic reacts accordingly. The problem with younger minds, is they are constantly changing. The chip's function rests in the chemistry of the brain. Emotional levels have to remain stable, or it throws the systems out. Now, how old is Anna?"

"She turned eight at the end of July." Alex answered, unsure of what Dr. Norton was getting at.

"And, is she prone to throwing tantrums or fits?" he continued. Alex shook his head.

"Not since she was in that accident. The last fit she threw was in first grade, two years ago."

Alex remembered that well, he'd been called from work to pick his daughter up after she screamed at her classmates, she'd told him because they wouldn't stop asking about her arm.

"...Alright. This may be easier than I thought. She's still too young to undergo the procedures now, but if she continues like that, we can work something out."

Alex and Dennett came to an agreement nearly half an hour later; if Anna was able to keep things on the level through Elementary school, she could be fitted with the prototype of her new arm the summer before her sixth grade year started. "That is, if she wants it." Dennett had added.

When Alex brought it up at the dinner table, Anna made it perfectly clear that she _most definitely wanted it_.

* * *

_A/N: Abrupt ending, I know. I apologize if this seems... unrealistic (if putting a man inside a machine __**isn't**__) with the whole sealing the deal so quickly, but this was all I could think of to write, and I personally like it... What do you think? Leave a review below and let me know (if you care enough to do so, or have the time). _


	6. Tis the Season

_A/N: This is just a little filler before we get into the action. There hasn't been as big of a time skip, but it's still quite large. This was just an idea it had when it started snowing like crazy and I started thinking about christmas. Enjoy. I don't own Robocop, as usual_.

* * *

'Tis the Season

David was the first one up, and Anna received an excited wake-up call just a few short minutes after he ventured downstairs, making it halfway down before he saw them and bolted right back up and into his sister's room.

"Anna, Anna!" he whispered excitedly, shaking her to wake her up. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

His big sister slowly opened her eyes, looking from David to the clock beside her bed, before rolling onto her stomach.

"David, go back t'sleep. 'S too early." she mumbled.

"But _Annaaaaa_," he whined. "Santa came! There's a whole bunch of presents under the tree!" he continued, insistently shaking her until she gave in, sitting up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes. It hit her after a moment or two what her brother had said; Santa came. That meant it was Christmas!

With the same enthusiasm as her little brother, the girl ran down the hall to her parents' room, David following close behind. She stopped at the door, not sure if she should wake them up. It was still early, not even 8:30 yet.

Her excitement curbed, Anna slowly creaked the door open, telling David to wait in the hall as she crept into the bedroom towards her dad's side. He was still asleep. Reaching her arm out, the girl nudged his shoulder - much gentler than David's wakeup.

"Dad?"

It didn't take much more than that to wake Alex up, rubbing his eyes as he came to awareness.

"Morning sweetheart." he said, voice still thick with sleep. "What're you doing up so early?" he asked, keeping his voice down since Clara was still asleep. Some of her previous excitement returning, Anna pointed to the door.

"Santa came, David told me there's a bunch of presents under the tree!" she whispered, grinning. She saw her dad's sleepy smile.

"Alright, you and David head downstairs, I'll be down with your mom in a minute, then we'll open presents." he promised. Nodding, Anna quickly kissed him on the cheek before darting out of the room, grabbing David's hand and going down the stairs. The pile of presents was twice as impressive up close, but as excited as they were the Murphy children were able to sit and wait mostly-patiently for their parents.

True to his word, Alex was on his way down the stairs with Clara a short time later. David looked like he was just about ready to start bouncing off the walls. Anna wasn't far behind. Finally, the parents decided they'd made their kids wait long enough, and Alex grabbed a present for each of them to unwrap.

David got a near-dozen action-figures from his favourite cartoon, a Lego set to go with the extensive pile in his closet, a tablet to play games and watch TV - when he was finished his homework, his mother said - a table-hockey set and some clothes. Anna got a tablet as well, along with some books she wanted, a journal, a new pair of running shoes, a new game to install on her computer - one she could play one-handed - and some clothes.

The two kids wore themselves out over the day, and were nearly mellowed by dinnertime. Anna was completely out of it afterwards, falling asleep on her dad's shoulder midway through her favorite movie. She blearily opened her eyes when she felt him lifting her off the couch, sleepily frowning but lifting her arm so it rested behind Alex's neck as he brought her up to her bed.

"G'night, daddy..." she mumbled as he tucked her in, right on the very edge of sleep.

"Have a good sleep, Anna. Merry Christmas."

* * *

_A/N: Just a quick little -emphasis on little, it's quite short- filler before we get to the fun stuff. Did you like it? _

_By the way, special thanks to Pyro for being a wonderful supporter, and one of the few reviewers I've got for this story. You rock Pyro!_


End file.
